


By the candlelight

by maxfenig



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Early MSR, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, F/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxfenig/pseuds/maxfenig
Summary: Platonic non-sense fluff that I wrote after revisiting the motel room scene at the pilot for the 100th time.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 18





	By the candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> Platonic non-sense fluff that I wrote after revisiting the motel room scene at the pilot for the 100th time.

[...]

Scully threw herself at his arms, feeling safe. Safer then she have ever been. The stranger that held her, who were completely out of his mind, chasing little grey men. But his arms around her - didn't feel strange at all. He gave her comfort. She could imagine herself in his arms for the rest of her life. "Are you okay? You're shaking." He asked through her hair. She worried that it might taken too long, that he felt that it was awkward. "I need to sit down" she said quickly, leaving those arms. She sat at the bed, her eyes staring the candle's light that Mulder had in his hands. She was cold, and so scared. Mulder could see her trembling through the soft glare. "Scully, it's ok." He said and approached her, reaching for her arm. He left his hand at her shoulder and she stared him, her eyes adjuring for his embrace. Mulder left the candle at the nightstand and reached for one of the blankets that rested fold and untouched by the pillows. He opened one of them and covered Scully's shoulders, and sat by her side. She looked frightened, and he wasn't sure of he could do to comfort her. He threw one of his arms at her back, caressing it. As if he could wipe the fear out of her. Scully wanted and needed to feel safe again. She threw herself at him, resting her head on his shoulder. Mulder moved his hand out of her back to her hair, and stroked it. She hadn't stop shaking, so he started to lie down, bringing her with him. She felt safe at his embrace, and she couldn't feel more relieved at that moment. They just lied there, for several moments. Comforting each other. Trusting each other, even having a lot of reasons not to. Mulder couldn't find himself more surprised than he was now - his little spy was the thing that he most cared about in the whole world at that moment. _His_.

  
[...]

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt like writing it. It is something that I'd like to come across to. Feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
